There is an increasing concern over the occurrence of hazardous pathogens in and on food products. During the past fifteen years major efforts have been made to develop techniques for intercepting microorganisms on meat, poultry and post-harvest seafood products.
Recently efforts have been made to prevent the contamination of animals prior to slaughter as well as the application of various treatments during and after slaughter and during processing to remove potential pathogens from the food supply.
Some of the techniques for accomplishing the above include irradiation, various organic acids, and selected types of phosphate rinses, intense light treatment, and the like for reducing pathogenic bacteria, and in some cases spoilage bacteria, from meat, poultry, and seafood products.